


离岛

by ENER01



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, jark
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ENER01/pseuds/ENER01
Summary: 嘉宜 校园 有未成年性行为
Relationships: Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 2





	离岛

5

第二天王嘉尔是穿着段宜恩的校服去上学的，两个人身高身高相仿，校服也是同一个码。出小区的时候王嘉尔去单车棚拿了车，拍着后座叫段宜恩快点上来。段宜恩看了一眼讲我们还是分开走吧。王嘉尔愣了一下问为什么。  
「你不方便啊。」段宜恩笑起来，王嘉尔皱着眉讲不知道你在说什么，然后拉着他的手臂让他过来坐好。  
「是你叫我坐的哦。」段宜恩也没再拒绝，从包里掏出耳机在后座上坐好，一只手扶着王嘉尔的腰侧。  
「走啦！」王嘉尔快乐地大叫，脚下一蹬单车就冲了出去，清晨微凉的风灌进白色衬衫里鼓出一个大包，段宜恩脸挨在王嘉尔鼓起来的校服上，闻着上面熟悉的洗衣液味道笑弯了眼。  
微熹的晨光和微凉的风，鼓起的白衬衫和飞扬的耳机线，后座的我和前面的你，是春天的样子。

最后他们还是没有一起进学校。王嘉尔在校门旁的车棚锁车时段宜恩就走了，王嘉尔锁完车回头只看见清泠泠的空气和校门口来来往往的人群。他愣了一下就反应过来，下意识地顶了顶腮。  
又是这样。王嘉尔气闷地想。怎么可以这样啊？老是把自己扔下，好像什么都不在意的样子。就算是普通朋友也不带这样的吧？  
一整个上午王嘉尔都在和自己生闷气，没去主动找段宜恩讲一句话，段宜恩倒跟往常一样自带气场，把别人隔离得严严实实。

「Jackson！」午休时间女友来找王嘉尔，女孩明媚的笑脸让王嘉尔郁结的心情暂时一松。他揽住女孩的腰低头问她怎么了。「没什么啊，就是想你嘛。」女孩笑嘻嘻，揪住他衬衫的下摆晃啊晃，然后咦了一声说你是不是换洗衣液了。王嘉尔放在女孩腰上的手不自然地僵了僵，没答话。  
好在女孩也不在意这些，开开心心地拉着他去了学校的士多店。

女孩在琳琅满目的糖果里举着一包可乐糖问他吃这个好不好呀？王嘉尔看了一眼笑着点头，低头时眼神掠过糖果旁边的香口胶顿了顿，拿了包红色的。  
结了帐往外走的时候女孩就拆了一颗糖扔进嘴里，然后把剩下的都塞给王嘉尔。路过楼梯口时女孩拉住王嘉尔，笑着把人推进楼梯下的阴影角落亲了上去。  
王嘉尔愣了一瞬，女孩顺着他微张的齿列把糖送了过去。刚刚咬破的可乐糖在口腔里爆发出浓郁的酸味，很快又被外面糖壳甜甜的味道取代。他扶着女孩的腰，任由她伸着小舌一点点地追逐自己嘴里的糖，甜腻的味道蔓延开来，王嘉尔微微皱眉，脑海里却是段宜恩带着西瓜清甜味道的吻。  
在和女友接吻的时候想到别人，确实是一件很奇怪的事情。王嘉尔按着女友的肩轻轻拉开距离，女孩脸上红扑扑的，嘴上却还在逞强：「Jackson，你害羞啦？」  
王嘉尔又想起了段宜恩冷淡的脸上浮出一团粉红的样子，他忍着心里奇怪的感觉在女友唇上蜻蜓点水地一吻，笑了笑讲是因为糖太甜了，好腻哦。

下午有节体育课，同学们都去更衣室换运动服，段宜恩不紧不慢地出了教室，虽然躲开了高峰期，但也成了最后一个出更衣室的人。  
王嘉尔在更衣室门口抱着手臂堵他，段宜恩问他干嘛他也不讲，又把人推回更衣室说进去讲。段宜恩看见他给更衣室的门落了锁就觉得不对，果然下一秒王嘉尔就贴了上来，把他压在隔间的门上狠狠地吻。  
段宜恩被他掠夺式的亲法弄得快喘不上气，拍着王嘉尔的肩膀唔唔唔地让他放开。王嘉尔松了嘴，段宜恩瞪他一眼讲你发什么疯，王嘉尔又凑上去亲他，手在他腰侧色情地摩挲。  
「没发疯，就是想亲你。」王嘉尔一手垫在段宜恩后脑和门板之间，一手搂着他的腰。段宜恩眯着眼笑起来，按着王嘉尔的后颈和他接吻。亲吻像魔法一样让空气都升温升温，段宜恩握住王嘉尔放在他腰侧的手，闭着眼在逐渐稀缺的氧气里呜咽着发出幼猫般的喘息。  
王嘉尔忽然停了下来，段宜恩睁眼看他，伸手捧住他的脸想要再吻下去。王嘉尔偏了偏头，段宜恩的唇就落到了脸颊上。他蹙起眉看着王嘉尔，对方只是笑了笑：「要走火了，Mark。」  
段宜恩恍然大悟，抬腿蹭了蹭对方腿间半硬的器官：「我知道啊，刚刚接吻的时候就feel到了。」「那就别玩了，嗯？」王嘉尔喘了一下，语气无奈又带着点不自知的宠溺。他松开怀里的人，整理了一下宽松的运动服让下身看起来不至于太明显。段宜恩靠在门板上看着他的动作没讲话。  
「出去上课了。」王嘉尔转身走向被反锁的门，段宜恩却在此时开了口：「喂，Jackson，」王嘉尔循声回头，只看见段宜恩逆着从身后小窗透进来的光，手指勾着运动裤的松紧带，歪头对他一笑。  
「我可以的。」王嘉尔听见他说。

更衣室的隔间很小，塞进两个男孩已经很勉强，再加上一张用来放东西的小凳子就更拥挤。  
段宜恩被王嘉尔放在了凳子上，而他的男孩半跪在地上，低着头用舌尖去探索那处秘穴。「Jack…啊…你…很脏啊…」段宜恩按着男孩的额头把他推开，王嘉尔抬起头红了耳廓，但还是讲：「我…其实我有去查过的…这样扩张比较不容易受伤。」段宜恩一时语塞，脑子里百转千回冒出很多念头但最后什么都没讲，只是默默地红了脸。  
柔软的舌探入轻轻戳刺的感觉和性器入侵的感觉完全不同，酥麻地勾起更多地渴望和深处的痒。大概是有过经验的原因穴口软化得很快，没多久就已经足够松软湿滑，王嘉尔抬起头把人抱起来，换自己坐上凳子。  
段宜恩被王嘉尔抱着缓慢地插入，一寸寸锲入让每一点感觉都更鲜明，段宜恩小口喘着气，在完全进入的时候抓紧了王嘉尔的手臂。  
然后是刻意被放缓的抽插，顾忌着对方身体的王嘉尔却没想到这样反而成了折磨。段宜恩被不上不下的快感吊着出了一身的汗，他终于忍不住转头用雾蒙蒙的眼睛看王嘉尔：「Jackson…你可以…对我凶一点吗？」然后刻意地收缩了肠道去绞紧了对方的性器。  
王嘉尔喘了一下，性器涨大了圈，立刻就凶起来了。段宜恩笔直的大腿被分得更开，王嘉尔压在段宜恩背上一下下地抽送，把人逼得止不住呻吟喘息，吻也一个个落在对方线条优美的后颈。  
「别…别吸太高…校服挡…啊…挡不住…」段宜恩抓着王嘉尔手臂的手紧了紧，一句话都被撞得断断续续。「好。」王嘉尔应了一声，转去亲他耳垂，把那片小小的肉舔到发红。段宜恩耳朵敏感得不可思议，被王嘉尔含着耳垂玩的时候就抖着想要射精，被王嘉尔伸手堵着射不出来，憋得眼圈都通红。  
「Jackson给…给我…呜…」段宜恩难得地示弱，王嘉尔却还记着早上被扔下的仇，一边往他耳朵里吹气一边说baby你等等我。  
前列腺被反复地擦过蹭过，足够粗长的性器把肠道填得满满的，段宜恩在快感不断累积无法释放的循环里抑制不住地掉泪，不能射难受，腿分开太久难受，被王嘉尔硬邦邦的肌肉硌着背也难受，段宜恩越像越觉得委屈，嘴都不自觉地撅了起来，哭腔呜呜咽咽地比起质问更像是撒娇：「王嘉尔你…你好了没啊！」  
王嘉尔不答他，进出的频率又快了些，顶得段宜恩眼泪叭叭地掉。段宜恩转头，嘴唇蹭着王嘉尔的脸颊要亲亲，王嘉尔偏头和他接吻，松了钳制住段宜恩性器的手。段宜恩高潮时的呻吟全数被闷在两个人嘴里，他浑身都发着抖，眼眶里全是泪，后穴也一阵阵地绞着，王嘉尔低喘着再抽送了几下，射精的时候拔了出来，溅得两个人腿间乱七八糟。

段宜恩被王嘉尔抱着缓了好一会儿，拿运动服擦干净了两个人身上乱七八糟的体液，又被王嘉尔捏着下巴接吻，一看挂钟才发现快要下课了。段宜恩被王嘉尔套上校服留在了更衣室，五分钟后赶在下课前带着两张假条直接把人带回了家。


End file.
